


A Well-Executed Plan

by esteefee



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comment Fic, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: Someone spread around a batch of joke mugs that are pissing John off.





	A Well-Executed Plan

**Author's Note:**

John wasn't sure who started spreading the mugs around on Atlantis but they were kind of driving him crazy. Ha-ha, the joke was on him, except he wasn't dating anyone, not any of the hot scientists or marines who waved the mugs at him with a grin. John just smirked and waved back, because he was an easygoing guy who could take a joke, sure.

That was, until he got to Lab 3 and saw Rodney drinking from his own "Mentally Dating John Sheppard" mug.

John lost his shit.

"That's a nice mug you've got there," John said. Well, growled, maybe.

Rodney was so startled he spilled a little coffee on his chin. John immediately wanted to lick it off.

"Yes, well, ah. Um. Miko...that is, Dr. Kusanagi made a batch of them and gave them away to her friends...why are you looking...Sheppard! It's a joke."

"Yeah, very funny. See, I'm laughing." He pressed his lips together and smiled.

"This really bothers you." Rodney's eyes narrowed and he clutched his mug to his chest.

"Yes, it fucking bothers me. Does it look like I'm dating anyone? I'd sure know it—"

Rodney scowled. "I'm sorry if it blows your homophobic little mind, Sheppard, but some of us are allowed to have our fantasies. They aren't hurting anyone."

"—if I was...what? What fantasies? You have fantasies?" John smiled a little, disbelieving.

"What? Not mine. Not—wait." Rodney licked his lower lip. "Unless...you're interested?"

John leaned in. "Yeah, tell me more. Maybe you can cure my homophobia." He smirked.

"Excuse me." Dr. Kusanagi's voice piped at John's shoulder.

"Uh, hi, Miko."

"I just want to borrow this," Miko said and took Rodney's mug. She had a big black Sharpie in her other hand, and she swiped it on the front of the mug. "There," she said smugly and returned the cup to Rodney. "Fixed that for you."

Rodney blushed pink. "Get out of here," he said. "You still owe me those Oort numbers."

"Yes, Dr. McKay." She giggled her way back to her station.

Rodney tried to hide the front of his mug, but John could easily see the fat check mark next to where Miko had crossed out " ~~Mentally~~ Dating John Sheppard."

"Nice mug," John said. "But you're out of coffee. C'mon, I'll take you out for a cup."

"You have a coffee maker in your quarters?" Rodney said, raising his eyebrows.

John flushed and guided Rodney out with one arm around his waist. "We'll worry about it first thing tomorrow."

.............................  
2019.07.16


End file.
